Current approaches to absorb the shock of a loudspeaker are to directly use an elastic structure to separate the loudspeaker from a fastener to achieve the reduction of shock; as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, in a conventional loudspeaker shock absorption structure, only one layer of rubber washer 1 is arranged between a loudspeaker body and a loudspeaker fastener structure. In a low frequency band, the vibration of the loudspeaker body 2 has a large amplitude, which can easily cause vibration of the rubber washer, producing a force F1 that is directly transmitted to the loudspeaker fastener structure 3 and thereby causing a machine vibration for loose parts inside a machine, especially for a heavy bass loudspeaker which has a high probability of the machine vibration.
At present, the problem of machine vibration of the loudspeaker has been a problematic area for major TV manufacturers with no suitable solutions.